CoDZ & PPG (With the RRB)
by Silverty
Summary: The RRB are no longer villains. Both PPG and RRB are older in this. When a girl with glowing yellow eyes beats the PPG and RRB, who will save Townsville and it's people now? It's the CoDZ!
1. Episode 1 - Enter CoDZ!

_**Hello!** It's me, Silverty and **Happy New Year!**_

 _I have some news for you!_

 _This fanfic is going to be based on the works of the late SoulSonicResonance25 (may God bless his soul) which is this, known as... I really don't know actually, it's just at the moment known as CoDZ and PPG._

 _It's a... working title. It might change. Also, I am going to be having preliminaries in less than a week and in a few months exams so... crap._

 _For you younger people, that means fewer updates will happen to do to extensive studying and more time to school and not myself._

 _Notice how I said something less... swear-y. This fanfic is going to be Everyone 10 (how you Americans say it)/ Aged 12 (here in Britain) or the closest to it, which is a Teen (13, for Americans only) at the request of Tilakil, herself! In the story, the Puffs will be 14, Ruffs will be 15, Dempsey is 15, Nikolai is 17, Richtofen is 16 and Takeo finally is 14._

 _Backstory: I loved CoD Zombies since 2008 (I thought Nacht was scary and fun and I thought Verrückt was revolutionary with the perks) and Powerpuff Girls since 2004 (which I consider the year of PPG), not to mention how most of my friends back then thought it was a full on 'girls' TV show. I play CoD a lot (If you came here from my youtube channel 'Silverty Gaming', if you haven't then it's your chance to hear my voice and stuff I like to do) so obviously I know a decent amount of it and it's story. But I didn't really know about Powerpuff Girls because the last time I watched it was 2014 (before CN Too was discontinued and so was Cartoon Cartoons) so I had to watch the reboot which I will agree is quite... unique. I miss the old Intro, the Intro's ok but not as good as the original 1998 version. Some episodes are inventive and fun to watch. Others like that fashion show one where Bubbles did that whole 2012, outdated no 'me gusta' meme was absolutely cringing. Never again CN. Don't screw this one up (more than you have already) with... **that.**_

But anyways let's get to the point, shall we?

 _In the reviews, tell me if this is a good idea, fanfic name ideas or anything like what will be in it._

 _I am like the Jason Blundell of this fanfic and 5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20. I'm gonna start a new account tomorrow where translated versions of my works (such as the translated version of 5ZKT20) will be._

 _It will be called 'Silverty Inter' and the main languages focused is Français, Italiano, Espànol und Deutsch. So without further ado, let's get on the first episode of CoDZ & PPG._

* * *

 **One day in Townsville, the boys and girls were bored. To the point where even Blossom or even better yet, Bubbles themselves wants action. Nothing really happened in Townsville in a long time. Not ever since the Rowdy betrayed Mojo and turned to the good side. What they did wrong during the process was to let their guard down. One of those seemingly long boring days an evil little girl came to this world with an evil army at her side.**

 **She unleashed her army on to the public but beforehand the Professor, the PPG and RRB were notified and the public was then properly evacuated to camps on the outskirts of the town.**

 **The two sides, one consisting of two trio teams, the other nothing but a little girl in a blue dress with glowing yellow/orange eyes, in her hands was a teddy bear and behind her a horde of the undead army. The two sides eventually clashed, with the Puffs and the Rowdys left to the girl's mercy.**

 **All hope that the PPG and the RRB brought up seemed to be lost until out of nowhere, 4 mysterious heroes who claim to be from another universe came at the right time and assisted the Puffs and the Rowdys to victory.**

 **The evil girl's plot was foiled.**

 **During that time, the heroes of another universe were highly praised and celebrations were held** **.**

 **This was the CoDZ and PPG! (Plus the Ruffs).**

* * *

 **Narrator: One day in Townville, the town is very peaceful, with crime not appearing in any location. The heroes of the town plus CoDZ were relaxing.**

 **What are they doing as of now, you may ask?**

 **Well...**

The PPG sat on one side of the room while the Zombie Crew sat at the other side, the former on their phones while Nikolai was drinking (now restricted amount of) vodka, watching the meniscus move ever so slightly, Takeo meditating, Richtofen sleeping (properly in years, may I add) and Dempsey was staring out into space.

The now youthful, former US Marine was angry. Wanna know why? He was bored out of his mind.

"Oh my god!" Dempsey exclaimed bringing the girls out of their trance and Nikolai from focusing on his vodka. "It's so freaking boring today!"

Nikolai looked towards Dempsey with a look which pretty much just says 'I couldn't agree less'.

"Oh, come on! There has to be something to do?" Buttercup added. The girls turned to her with 'I agree' wrote on their faces. It was at this moment where a stroke of genius hit the green-wearing, black haired girl right across the face.

"I know what to do."

Dempsey turned to Buttercup with a happy look. "Ok, let's hear-" He began to speak only be interrupted.

"Never mind, it can wait."

The warning light went off, notifying the two other girls to it, also breaking Takeo out of his meditation and even Richtofen from his sleep.

"We got a problem in the city!" Blossom pointed out. "Bubbles, you're with me. Buttercup, go find the Ruffs and tell them." The trio took off, leaving behind the Zombie Crew.

Speaking of which, they have rocket boots engineered by Professor himself, on their right wrist a radar to help the team locate the Puffs and/or Ruffs easily. For weapons, Dempsey has his Thundergun (which the Professor took to modify so it was more effective to a medium range), Nikolai with his Scavenger (modified to not blow up buildings, has a selective fire mode to change between .50 cal rounds (aka '50C' mode), delayed explosive shots (aka 'DE' mode, default firing mode) and instant explosive shots (aka 'IE' mode) remember that.), Takeo with Wave Gun/Dual Wield - Zap Guns (recharged shots quicker than it can shoot but up to a certain limit (and Dual Wield - Zap Guns electrocutes zombies to death, but tazes live humans) and Richtofen with his favoured invention, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (modified by both the now 16 year old Doctor and the Professor to now be able to chain onto 24, not 10). Thanks to Element 115, CoDZ (they called themselves) had enhanced strength that could even rival Buttercup's or even Butch's own strength. But despite this, Nikolai was strongest out of the four. The crew took off flying to the site in a flash of white, blue, yellow and green (Guess why...).

Arriving at the danger, a zombified Mojo Jojo in a giant robot was commanding his controlled zombies (Did I mention this? The girl with glowing yellow eyes found Mojo, Fuzzy, Princess and even Him and zombified them, meaning she controlled them and they were her High-In Commands.) to go attack both the Puffs and the Ruffs.

Dempsey went straight in and shot the Thundergun, killing zombies close to it and blowing longer-ranged zombies away from them, which then Richtofen took the opportunity to use the Wunderwaffe and kill the stragglers of Dempsey's Thundergun's wrath.

The Puffs took the advantage to flank and strike straight for the zombified Mojo Jojo. But stopping them is zombies in military armour (they had them from CoDZ's world ( _Author's Note: THOSE certain zombies with armour in Die Rise)_.

Nikolai switched the Scavenger to 'IE' mode and shot those zombies, clearing them. He then flanked with the Puffs and Dempsey to attack Mojo's left flank.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ruffs with Richtofen and Takeo fended off the zombies, the two teammates of CoDZ used their weapons and the Ruffs used brute strength.

"How much undead bastards does this freaking monkey have?!" Butch complained loudly before sending his fist into a group of stragglers.

"Zhat, my American friend, I do not know," replied the doctor, shouting over the action. "Yet what we do know is to just keep firing."

Butch gave Richtofen a stink-eye. "Could you not freaking speak - what's that word that Girls leader says? - oh yeah, cryptic?"

"Fine, I thought it made me sound cool."

Both Takeo and Brick broke into the conversation to tell the two along the lines of "We don't have time to converse!" and "For God's sake, get back to killing!"

X-X

Eventually, the Undead Mojo was foiled and CoDZ, PPG and RRB all returned home. The Ruffs headed straight for their bedroom, PPG as well and so did the CoDZ.

Dempsey, laying in his bed, thought about the day that unfolded before him. He and his crew had been in this world for at least 2 days. A lot has happened. First, Samantha (that annoying little girl) teleported away, which you would think means that the crew has won, but no... zombies, even without an controller would still try kill the CoDZ. But even worse. Richtofen on the spot, had to make a teleporter which then malfunctioned. They still had all their memories from later life and what they did.

Dempsey yawned before turning off his lamp and laying to sleep.

* * *

 **And thus the day is saved all thanks to...** **The Call of Duty: Zombies Crew!**

 **The Powerpuff Girls!**

 **And...**

 **The Rowdyruff Boys!**


	2. Episode 2 - Puffs stay up! ft TippyDuck

**Hello! I don't have my PC as I kinda failed Maths and Biology so... I'm typing this on my phone. Sorry. Line-breaks will not be in this and updates might be slower. Sorry. This is a little short about a video called 'how to climb a tree' by Tipsy Duck, so watch the video if you wanna understand what's happening. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 _The Powerpuff Girls were in their house, minding their business. The CoDZ and the RRB are sleeping while the girls pretended to sleep to wake up when the two teams are in a deep sleep to binge watch TV. The Professor was at a convention somewhere so he wasn't there to stop them from this act._

 _The girls - in their pyjamas of course, were watching Adult Swim when suddenly a announcement on the TV told its viewers there would be a short playing._

 _There was a weird instrumental plays. It shows a sign saying 'FOAD' and under it something's about this being a great camping trip, and under that it says 'Exit. The sentence wasn't finished.. Three friends wearing dominantly red appeared, one wearing smart-like clothing, one wearing something similar to what Brick would wear and the last one wearing just a crash helmet with a red tee and baggy trousers. In fact, all of them were wearing baggy trousers. Weird. Behind them was a red-shack like house which looked a little bit... ran down._

 _Blossom got out of her weird dream-like phase and so did Bubbles. Buttercup was already focused on the TV, so the triplets began watching the short._

"Hi!" The smart-looking one on the far left.

"It's Tim, and Kim and Jim!" Tim introduced.

"Here's a story that's rather grim... "

 _The girls looked at him weirdly. Grim? The music is cheerful and so is the atmosphere. Nevertheless they still watch the short._

"What's to do for a party of three?" Tim continued through the girls thoughts.

"What's that, Tim?" Jim questioned playfully.

"It's to climb a tree!" Tim answered with enthusiasm that could rival Bubbles own.

 _The weird instrumental picked up in beats and even Bubbles was bobbling her head to the tune. Very catchy, indeed. Well, until a bit later on._

"Firstly, find a tree that's up to play ball!" Tim began.

 _The girls found the song and it's lyrics very catchy and had a mini-dance from where they were sitting at._

"That's too tall, that's too small!"

"Put your leg on a branch..."

"But be careful you don't hear a cranch..." Tim continued on.

 _Blossom was confused. What's a 'cranch'? Never heard of that word before - heck, Blossom doesn't think that's even_ _ **a word.**_

"Cuz with hips, and bumps, and candies and nuts,,"

"You're gonna fall off and break your legs."

 _Kim falls off the tree and a loud crunching sound is heard and a cry and a leg is flying in the air comically. Blossom and Bubbles cringe at the situation while Buttercup looks at the TV in disgust._

 _Kim cries in agony as his bone is showing and blood is splattering around the place. Blossom couldn't take it and left the room, looking a bit sick (she'll be back, don't you worry reader), Bubbles covered her eyes from the horrid display while Buttercup was a bit shocked._

"Now, now Kim! What did I say? Finding a tree is far from child's play..." Tim lectured his friend, playfully.

"This isn't a joke! You can clearly see the bone!" Kim retorted in pain.

 _Blossom came back into the room only to hear and see that and automatically griminced. Bubbles refused to look at the TV and was crying a little bit. Buttercup was still in her state of shock._

"That's probably not your funny bone, because this shit ain't funny..." Jim let out his opinion.

 _Blossom cringed from the colourful language and saw that Bubbles was crying alot more while Buttercup still was in shock. It was turning into fear and disgust very slowly but noticeably. The cheerful music started to get slower and less cheerful-ler._

"Our mothers warned us _about_ this... didn't they?" Tim went serious as he looked to Jim.

"Tim?" Jim questioned as he looked back at his friend.

 _An eerie sound played through slowly in-between the now slower and less cheerful music. Blossom was disgusted. Bubbles looked up but you could see her eyes were pink from crying and full with tears. Buttercup was very disgusted compared to her red-headed sister._

"They said 'No climbing trees today, kids... someone might get hurt...'" Tim went on.

 _The girls were in shock and Buttercup looked like she saw someone die. Regardless - even with Bubbles still unleashing tears, they still watched the now darker short._

"What did we do? We didn't listen. We are the ones to blame." Tim informed his friend.

"What are you talking about? We have to help him!" Jim asked his smarter-looking friend.

 _'Yeah, what are you talking about?' Thought a confused and shocked Buttercup._

"You're not thinking of the consequences. What will our fathers do if we came back with a broken leg? We could end up with one of our own, Jim." Tim was worried about him and Jim. He was thinking of the consequences of their actions.

 _The girls weren't surprised. They know that the Professor gets mad, fearful and sad when one of them get injured. But unlike that, Kim lost his left leg. He can't repair the damage. It's already been done. Their father would be angry and saddened, for sure._

A 4 second silence was in order until Jim broke the silence asking to Tim saying, "What are you suggesting then?..."

Suddenly a fireman's axe appeared in Tim's hand.

 _The girls were confused but dominantly confused and scared for what would happen._

"Oh no..."

"Have you ever put a dog down, Jim? A three-legged puppy... is not a happy puppy." Tim said out.

"Dude, I think I'm fine... the bone's healing!," Kim frantically said then chuckled fearfully. "I can- I can probably stand up!"

 _'Please no...' Blossom thought to herself._

Jim shook his head and began walking away. He didn't want to see what will happen. All the while, Kim was still in pain and audibly let his friends know.

Tim walked slowly up to Kim with the axe. Kim looked pathetic and in a lot of pain and agony.

 _'Please... no...' Blossom again thought, but it was in vain._

"Jim... tonight we bond like brothers... through their first-born.

 _The girls were confused by what Tim meant until Tim - with all his effort drive the axe through Kim's head. It was very graphic. Blossom started crying, Bubbles cried more than Blossom while Buttercup felt sick. They would never see TV the same again. They held each other as if Tim would kill one of them._

"If anyone asks, tell them... it was an accident..."

 _Suddenly, it cuts out and what seems to be a repeat of the first part happened again. The cheerful music was back but did little to cheer up the now-traumatised Powerpuff Girls. But again they still watched. They noticed where it says 'Exit', it was finished. It says the numbers '666' at the end of it._

"Hi!" Tim began. They looked more gloomy and less cheerful than at the start of the short.

"I'm Tim, and this is Jim and we never knew anyone called Kim."

 _The short ended. Bubbles screamed. Immediately the CoDZ and the Rowdies came to the Puffs' aid._

 _"What is it?" questioned Brick._

 _The girls told them everything they saw. While the CoDZ went back to bed, the Rowdies allowed the Puffs to sleep in their room. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup would never be the same again after that short._

 **Once and never again, the Puffs were saved by...**

 **The Rowdyruff Boys - for comfort after the girls watched the animated short!**


End file.
